The biosynthesis of cephalotaxine and related antitumor alkaloids is being examined using Cephalotaxus harringtonia plants. The investigations involve the administration of specifically labeled precursors to the living plants, isolation of the radioactive alkaloids, and degradations to prove that the precursors are specifically incorporated.